


New Arrival

by Platte_Lake



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platte_Lake/pseuds/Platte_Lake
Summary: *Takes place in between the Movie and Future*Since there was obviously some time between the Movie and Little Homeschool, I wondered what would happen if that time was spent getting out of a foreign dimension. Cue the idea for a Steven Universe and TAWoG crossover.
Kudos: 13





	New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the beginning seems crappy. I literally thought up an idea, wrote it as an excerpt and started wondering what comes before.

Steven couldn't remember how he got there. All he could remember was falling, and controlling his descent so he landed safely on the ground. He appeared to be in a suburban city, albeit one he didn't recognize. Feeling clueless, he wandered up to the closest residence, a light blue house with a white porch. Feeling more and more dread, he cautiously knocked on the door. Inside, voices called out. "Darwin, go get the door." A teen's voice called out. A higher, more childish voice answered. 'Ok, Gumball!" 'Darwin and Gumball' He noted internally. When the door opened, he began to introduce himself. "Hi! I'm Steven-" He stopped noticing who opened the door: An orange humanoid with a fish for a head. Before he could finish introducing himself, the fish, who was called Darwin, screamed and slammed the door. Inside, he could hear hurried conversing. "Gumball, it's a human!" Darwin frantically stated. "Darwin, those don't exist." Gumball yawned, not taking his eyes off the TV. "Then explain who's at the door." Darwin practically screeched. Before Steven could move, a blue humanoid cat smooshed his face against the window. Steven stepped backwards and fell on his back. "You're right!" The cat, called Gumball, yelled. Before Steven could get up, the door opened wide and the blue cat appeared. "Hello, human! Would you like to come in?" Gumball asked. Steven nodding, grunting as he picked himself up. He then followed them inside. The first room he encountered was presumably a living room. On the right, stairs led up to a second floor. In the back, he could see the kitchen and, to the left, a dining room. In the center was a brown plaid couch, with a red and white rug in front of it, on which a table sat. In the left corner, near to the window, was a tan lamp. Next to it was a white shelf with an old TV on it.  
"When you are done examining our house, maybe you'd like to sit next to us on the couch?" Gumball stated sarcastically.   
"Sorry!" Steven shook his head and sat by the orange fish-thingy. "So what's your name?" Steven asked them. "My name's Gumball." the blue cat stated. "And I'm Darwin!" the orange fish finished, confirming his theory from earlier. "What about you, human? What's your name?" Gumball asked. "I'm Steven. Steven Quartz Universe." Steven replied. "And I'm not exactly human, either." He stated, deciding right then and there he'd show them his powers. But, before he could, a voice called from the top of the stairs. "Gumball, who are you talking to?" She asked cautiously. "Nobody!" Gumball answered a but too fast. "You better not be lying to me." The voice stated, footsteps descending the stairs. "Quick, hide!" Gumball whispered, looking fearful. "What? No." Steven stated, still sitting on the couch. He then got up, resolved to meet this voice. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up. It looked like an older and feminine version of Gumball. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a red, yellow and green badge, and a grey skirt. "Hey, I'm Steven-" Once more, he was interrupted - This time by the older cat screaming and running up the stairs. "It's okay!" Steven stated, curious what was scaring them, walking slowly up the steps. "I'm lost here and I need help. Please." The older cat poked her head out from around the corner at the top of the stair. By that time, Steven was almost up. "You...need help?" She questioned. Steven nodded, for once letting his fear get to him. "I don't know how I got here. I just want to get home" He confessed. Nicole nodded. "Let's go downstairs and you can explain." Nicole explained, leading the way. Steven nodded and followed her back down.  
=============================================================================================================  
"I'm Steven Quartz Universe. I'm from a city called Beach City, from the state of Delmarva." Steven explained, when he sat back down on the couch. "I live with these aliens who have mystical powers and protect the city from threats. My mom was actually one of these aliens before giving up her form to bring me into the world." Gumball raised his hand and Steven stopped to allow him to ask his question. "Where's Delmarva." He asked, genuinely curious. Steven looked at Gumball, questioning his obliviousness before shrugging it off. "You have a computer?" He asked.

Gone. Delmarva was gone. Not only that, the entire Eastern Seaboard was gone. Was he teleported to the future? Then it hit him. "I'm in an alternate universe..." He accidentally spoke out loud. "What?" Gumball looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "I'm in an alternate universe! That would explain how we look so different." He explained to Gumball.  
Gumball nodded, feeling satisfied with the answer. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Gumball smiled from ear to ear. Literally. Then, a shy, feminine voice called out. "Gumball? You there?" Gumball raced downstairs and Steven turned towards the stairs, listening in. "Penny! How are you doing?" He called out. "I'm doing good." Steven decided to walk down the stairs and greet this newcomer. However, it seemed to be a mistake as he only caught a glimpse of a yellowish red person before she disappeared. Gumball crouched down, seeming to talk to a yellowish worm. "..n't worry, Penny. He's fine." Gumball said soothingly. The worm grew into a blob before taking the shape of a humanoid with antlers and tiny wings. Steven found himself subconsciously blushing. He turned away and coughed. 'Are you serious? What about Connie?' he berated himself. Having recomposed himself, he stood up and held out his hand, saying "I'm Steven Universe." He introduced himself. Penny shook his hand, replying "Penny Fitzgerald."   
"Alright, break it up." Gumball rudely pushed Steven out of the way and practically dragged Penny off.  
Steven sighed as he stared at where Gumball and Penny went. Already, he could tell that his stay here would be crazy. He just hoped he was still sane when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. I will (hopefully) be posting the next chapter next Sunday. Goodbye!


End file.
